Bed, Bath and Beyond
Bed, Bath and Beyond is the 7th episode of the fourth season and 78th overall. Grace's friends try to console her as she deals with her breakup with Nathan. Synopsis Grace has been in bed for four days after Nathan rejected her wedding proposal and broke up with her. Will tries to cheer her up and get her out of bed to no avail. He tells Jack not to go inside Grace's bedroom as he may only upset her more but he does anyway after Will leaves. Jack would not stop bothering Grace and eventually makes her feel worse by singing One Less Bell To Answer to her. Karen comes in after to help Grace reenact what happened with her and Nathan to point out where things went wrong but they up in a passionate kiss. Realizing what she had done, Karen awkwardly leaves. When Grace eventually gets out of bed and joins her friends, a travelling agent leaves a message on her machine looking for Nathan and a woman named Suzie, who are apparently going on a romantic trip to the Bahamas together. Grace becomes even more devastated, knowing Nathan found someone new right away and she retreats to her bedroom again. After Karen sends Rosario in, they find out Grace has broken out slides of her childhood photos "to figure out where it all went wrong." Will, Jack and Karen desperately carry Grace into the shower to bathe her and dress her up while she cries for them to stop. She exclaims them that she is not as strong as they are and that she can handle heartbreak the only way she knows how. Her friends realize they all may have "gotten out of bed too early" and crawl in with Grace in one big embrace, as she turns the slides projector back on. The next day, Grace wakes up first, seemingly restored and happy again. She smiles at her friends still sleeping and goes out of her bedroom. Cast Main Cast * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) * Shelley Morrison (Rosario Salazar) Notes * The title refers to the popular American brand of home merchandise stores. * Grace's childhood pictures including her bat mitzvah are actually Debra Messing's, as shown during their interview with Inside The Actors Studio.Debra Messing 1. YouTube * Jack claims that he can soap Will's ass because he's a certified nurse. While he is not as of this episode, he eventually graduates from nursing school in season 6. * Jack's "One" medley composes of Orleans' Still the One (1976), One from the musical A Chorus Line, and One Less Bell to Answer (1970) by The 5th Dimension. * Eurythmics' 17 Again (1999) is featured at the end. * Debra Messing submitted this episode for consideration at the 2002 Primetime Emmy awards, where she was nominated for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series. Director James Burrows also submitted the episode for his Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Comedy Series nomination at the 2002 Directors Guild of America awards. * Rosario goes out to get Pop Secret popcorn to eat while watching during Grace's slideshow. Cultural references * Grace describes her bed-hair as "psycho-chic, the same look Anne Heche had when they picked her up in Fresno" referring to the incident in 2000 where the actress, apparently suffering psychological problems, walked 1.5 miles across the desert in her underwear before knocking into a stranger's house. * Will compares Grace's bad condition to that of Mariah Carey's acting in the critically-panned 2001 film Glitter. Quotes References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4